A retrospective analysis of 54 patients undergoing concomitant aortic, mitral and tricuspid valve replacement at the NIH was performed. Pre- and postoperative catheterization data was subjected to statistical analysis as well as patient age, patient sex, history of prior cardiac surgery and date of operation. Patients were grouped by valve type to assess differences in long-term morbidity and mortality. Computer generated cumulative survival and event-free survival curves were compared. Findings included the following: 1) Operative survivors had a significantly lower preoperative mean pulmonary artery pressure, 2) decrease in pulmonary artery systolic pressure following operation had a positive correlation to long term survival, 3) advanced age had a significant influence on operative mortality but patient sex and history of prior cardiac surgery did not, 4) patients with all porcine valves had an improved raw survival and event-free survival compared with other combinations of prosthetic valves.